


Tell Me Why I’m Okay

by howsthecandle



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Coming Out, Crushes, Friendship, High School, High School AU, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Parties, Sexual Tension, Texting, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthecandle/pseuds/howsthecandle
Summary: Stan has a party on the first Friday of the last year of high school. Feelings ensue.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Clyde Donovan (brief), Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 13





	1. 1. You’re gay, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has an impromptu party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect frequent updates.

Eric Cartman had changed since he was a kid. He was always getting involved in morally questionable at best activities when he was younger, but he had chilled out after the boys had become teenagers. Perhaps he had realised life was more enjoyable when he wasn’t trying to get the upper hand all the time.

Kyle found himself surprised by how much closer he was to Cartman now that they were older. He had always enjoyed his company even when they bickered all the time, but he never expected to be completely civil with the guy. Kyle was deep in thought when a voice snapped him out of it.

“You okay, dude?” Stan asked, looking a little concerned. 

“Yeah. Quit hogging the joint Kenny.”

The 4 childhood friends were sitting in Stan’s basement, the TV playing the first Hangover movie, although none of the boys were that invested. Kenny took a large inhale and passed the joint to Kyle. 

“You’ve been quiet all night,” the blond observed, exhaling the smoke.

“That’s how I get when I’m high, man,” Kyle tried to brush off the comment. 

“You seem pretty focused on something, Kyle,” Cartman spoke like he knew something.

“I can’t even remember guys, my mind is so foggy right now.” 

They had lost count of how much they had smoked, but Kyle was feeling dazed and relaxed.

“You wanna invite a few people over?” Stan asked. His family were off at some sort of weed convention since Stan’s dad had become so serious about selling it. Stan decided not to go so he wouldn’t miss school and risk getting worse grades than he already had.

“We could have a party, it’s Friday,” Cartman suggested, always making excuses to get wasted.

“Say no more. I’m on it,” Kenny said, opening his phone and typing a message. They sat watching the movie for a few minutes, until Kenny announced, “I told Bebe to invite everyone, they’re coming soon.” 

-

Two hours later, the other seniors of South Park High were scattered around Stan’s house, many of them already drunk. Living in a small town meant everyone lived close by, so they all got there pretty fast. 

Kyle stumbled into the kitchen, taking a bottle of vodka and pouring too much into his cup of cranberry juice. It was all he could find. He bumped into someone on the way out down the basement stairs, surprised when his drink spilled over them.

“God damn it,” the voice mumbled. Kyle looked up to see Clyde, eyes puffy and red.

“Shit, sorry. I’ll help you clean up in the bathroom,” Kyle said while grabbing Clyde’s wrist and leading him through the living room and up the stairs. “You don’t have to help me,” Clyde sniffled, causing Kyle to frown in concern. He knocked on the bathroom door, frowning in concern.

“What’s wrong?” Kyle asked, noting that Clyde had been acting strange recently when they hung out. 

Before Clyde could reply, a drunk Kenny swung the door open. “Oh hey! You guys should come into Stan’s room we’re playing truth or dare,” Kenny told them, swaying slightly as he held himself against the doorframe. “Okay,” Kyle said, pushing Clyde lightly into the room as Kenny began walking back to the room.

Clyde closed the door, looking back at Kyle. “You’re gay, right?” Clyde asked suddenly. Kyle felt confused, Clyde knew he was but it has never been a topic of conversation between them before.

“Yeah, why?”

“How did you know?”

“Why are you asking?” Kyle questioned, hoping he didn’t sound too harsh. He was curious, he always thought Clyde was straight. “I could grab you another shirt from Stan’s room, I don’t think that will wash out,” he realised.

Clyde sighed, sitting in front of the bathtub and covering his face with his hands. “Can you get it in a minute? I feel like I need to tell somebody about this.” 

Kyle sat down beside him, waiting for him to continue. Kyle didn’t often engage in serious discussions with the laidback brunette, as he was usually quite cheerful aside from the from the random crying when he was fighting with his friends or stressed out. He knew his friend was drunk so it would be easier for him to get a little deeper.

When Clyde said nothing, Kyle asked him, “Do you think you’re gay?” 

“I don’t know, man. I never really thought about it before. I assumed I like girls but i only ever get turned on by guys, like when Craig-“ the boy stopped himself, beginning to blush.

“You totally have a crush on Craig!” the redhead shouted, Clyde shushing him as he spoke. “Shut up! C’mon seriously. Do you think I’m gay?” Kyle laughed at this, turning to face him. “I don’t know! How do you feel about guys? What does Craig do that gets you so hot and bothered?” Kyle asked, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly. 

Clyde groaned and put his arms up in protest, “I don’t like Craig!” he insisted.  
“He’s my best friend! Sometimes when he’s mad he’ll push me against a wall. It’s hot. He’s just hot! That doesn’t mean I like him, right?”

“You’re too horny, dude. I think it’s pretty obvious you aren’t straight. Why are you so bothered right now?”

“He’s been spending a lot of time with Tweek, I guess I’m jealous. Wanna help get my mind off it?” Clyde said suggestively.

Kyle giggled at this, but turned his head anyway, too drunk to care that he didn’t often make out with his closeted classmates. He was feeling rebellious recently, deciding that he needed to have more fun during his last year of high school. It has just began and he was already reaping the benefits. 

Clyde put his hand on Kyle’s cheek, leaning in and placing his lips softly onto Kyle’s. Kyle began to move so he was on top of Clyde, almost straddling him. Their tongues moved together and Kyle began to bite Clyde’s lip while tangling his hands in his hair and pulling. Clyde moaned slightly, and Kyle suddenly realised the guy was hard. He lowered his hand, palming Clyde through his jeans, listening to his quiet moans until he got a little too loud. They were making out messily, fuelled by hormones and whatever alcohol they had. Realising how uncomfortably turned on he was from seeing his friend so aroused, Kyle pulled back, eyeing Clyde. 

“I’ll go grab you that shirt now,” Kyle said as he stood up suddenly from his position on Clyde’s lap, breaking the silence that has otherwise been filled with the muffled music from downstairs and hot, breathy moans.

“You can’t just.. get me halfway there and stop,” Clyde mumbled, sounding embarrassed and out of breath. 

“We gotta leave the bathroom soon before someone thinks we’re doing something. You’re not even out yet,” Kyle reminds him. 

Clyde let’s out a frustrated sigh, reluctantly agreeing. “Fine. If you’re gonna leave me frustrated all night, I might actually have to do something about my feelings,” his joking tone filled the air. 

Kyle walked to the door, pausing for a second. “I think you should tell him. He probably feels the same way,” he said encouragingly, as he had his suspicions that Craig was harbouring a similar, not so subtle crush on his oblivious best friend. He walked out of the room, leaving no time for Clyde to reply.

Kyle opened the door to Stan’s room, the scent of marijuana instantly filling his nose.


	2. What’s up?

“Hey Kyle! Come sit,” Stan said, patting the bed next to him.

“In a minute. Can I give Clyde one of your shirts first? I spilled my drink on his,” Kyle explained, excited to relax and play a silly party game with his friends.

“Sure,” Stan smiled, looking a little stoned. Kyle laughed and grabbed a plain white t-shirt from the wardrobe. When he returned to the bathroom, Clyde was splashing cold water over his face. He caught Kyle’s eye in the mirror, turning and thanking him for the shirt before taking off his soaked one. 

“You wanna go play truth or dare in Stan’s room?” Kyle asked as he subtly checked Clyde out. He didn’t have a crush on the guy, but in his inebriated state he found himself a little turned on remembering minutes before when he made the guy moan. He he to admit he was kind of cute. 

“Yeah.” Clyde tossed his dirty shirt to the ground. “Don’t tell anyone we made out,” he said quietly, walking out into the hallway. He stopped at Stan’s opened doorway. “I think I’m gonna come out soon,” he whispered to Kyle before entering the room and almost falling down to Craig’s side where he was sitting on the floor.

Kyle grinned and sat beside his best friend, leaning his head on the blue eyed boy’s shoulder. “Have you guys started playing yet?” He asked Stan over the chatter of the other teens. 

“Nah, we were waiting for you guys. You were in the bathroom with Clyde for like 10 minutes man, what were you doing?” Kyle quickly lied, “I was trying to clean his shirt,” not wanting to out Clyde. 

“Clyde, are you okay? You look a little flustered.” Kyle looked toward the boy, noticing the faint blush on his checks and his hair that was somewhat messy from when he tugged on it. “I’m fine, just a little drunk,” the brunette giggled, squirming a little under Craig’s questioning gaze.

“...Alright.” 

-

Stan made sure everyone had a drink, declaring that everyone must drink throughout the game to make it more fun.

They were about 5 minutes into the game when Clyde decided he couldn’t stay in the closet any longer.

“Alright, truth or dare, Craig?” Token almost shouted, pointing at the aforementioned boy. “Truth,” his monotone friend said back. 

“Heh. Do you like someone right now?” Token knew he did, and was trying to get his two close friends to admit that they felt something for each other. He may have also been a little drunk and unable to completely control what came out of his mouth.

Craig sighed, “I guess. Clyde, truth or dare?” he said quickly before his friend could further expose him.

“Truth?” Clyde said nervously.

“Who was the last person you made out with?” Hearing a chorus of “ooo”s from his peers, probably expecting him to say some random girl’s name, Clyde took the joint that was passed to him and inhaled deeply. He looked at Kyle, seeing the ginger boy nod at him, and he told the truth. “Kyle.”

Bebe and Kenny looked amused while the other teens eyes widened at the sudden revelation.

“Aren’t you straight?” Stan asks, sounding shocked.

“I guess I realised I like guys recently. I’m gay!” He announced excitedly to his friends. Liquid courage was helping him talk about his newfound realisation. 

“When did you guys make out!?” Wendy asked, always wanting to be privy to drama. 

“Like 5 minutes ago! I knew I heard moaning when I went back to get my phone!” Kenny said gleefully, glad to have something to tease Kyle about since he so often put up with Kyle’s teasing about his sexual conquests. 

Clyde blushed at this statement, muttering, “Shut up, Kenny,” as the drunk teens in the room snickered. 

“Ugh, what did you guys do in my bathroom?” Stan looked quizzically at Kyle, expecting a disturbing answer.

“Nothing I just.. felt him through his jeans.” “Shut up!” Clyde looked a little embarrassed, until Craig whispered something to him, hot breath against his ear. “I bet you’d look hot moaning for me.” “Are you serious?” he said breathlessly. Craig nodded a little. Clyde tugged on Craig’s sleeve a little as he stood up to drag him into another room. “I’ve gotta talk to Craig for a second guys.”

When they left the room, Kenny began rolling another joint, already forgetting about truth or dare.

-

The group of teen in Stan’s bedroom made their way back downstairs, heading for the kitchen. Kenny and Bebe mixed drinks for their friends while talking and giggling. Kyle thought that Kenny and Bebe were screwing, given Kenny’s track record, but they seemed closer than that. Maybe the eccentric blond had finally settled down. 

Taking his and Stan’s drinks, Kyle walked down the basement stairs with his raven haired best friend in tow. They didn’t speak until they were seated on the small empty space on the couch. Their classmates were all around them, loudly chattering as they became more intoxicated. 

“I wanna talk to you,” Stan said, looking into Kyle’s eyes. “What’s up?” Kyle said nervously, wondering what Stan was talking about. Kyle needed a night to relax and distract himself.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I just wanna make sure you’re okay,” Stan said lowly, concern clear in his eyes.

“Is this about last week again? I told you I’m fine.” The previous Saturday, Kyle showed up drunk to Stan’s house, ranting about not wanting to be here anymore.

“You were saying some pretty serious stuff, dude.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I was just freaking out a little. Life’s just going so fast, you know?”

“You promise? You’re my best friend. I can’t let anything bad happen to you.” Stan’s voice was genuine. Kyle knew his friends cared about him. It made it easier for him to ignore his troubles.

Kyle hugged Stan, nuzzling his face into the older boy’s neck. “I promise.”

-

Kyle found himself in Stan’s backyard, sitting with Kenny as he finished a cigarette. “What’s up with you and Bebe?” His curiosity got the better of him.

“We’re just friends,” he replied simply, as though it was obvious.

“But you’re always so close and cuddly. You look like a couple.”

“So are you and Stan, and you guys aren’t dating.” the blond pointed out. “ It’s not like that with us, she’s like my best friend. And I should be questioning you. Clyde, huh?” Kenny asks suggestively.

Kyle blushed at this. “Oh man. Craig’s probably gonna hate me. I was just horny.” 

“So you don’t like anyone right now?” Kenny’s blue eyes looked knowingly at him.

“No. I guess I’ve been feeling weird about C-“ just as Kyle was going to delve into his weird confusing possible feelings for his former enemy, Craig walked towards them.

“Oh, hey Craig. You’re looking... fulfilled,” Kenny smirked while handing him a cigarette. 

“Man smoking after sex rules. Thanks.”

“You finally boned Clyde? Hell yeah,” Kenny reached out his fist to bump it with Craig’s. Craig smiled and returned the fist bump.

Kyle sat in thought for a moment, remembering the way Craig looked at his best friend and talked about him like he was the greatest thing in he world. He remembered how flustered Craig would get when Clyde complimented him. “Dude, you’re in love with Clyde.”

Craig looked startled for a second, thinking to himself before replying, “Fuck... I think you’re right. I can’t believe you kissed him before I did.”

“He only did it to distract himself from you. I kind of wanted to distract myself from someone too.”


End file.
